Benutzer Blog:DerDunkleYoshi/Persönliche Haltung zum Update
700px|center|link= Einige Tage sind nun vorbei und die allermeisten von euch haben sich sicher schon ausführlich mit dem Update auseinandergesetzt. Das gilt auch für mich. Ich bin zwar noch nicht über die ersten 4 Truppen hinausgekommen, aber ich hatte genügend Zeit, mir Gedanken zu machen und meine Meinung zu bilden. Dieser Blog ist lang, ich empfehle bei Zeitnot vom Inhaltsverzeichnis Gebrauch zu machen und zu den Zeilen zu springen, die einen interessieren. Ich möchte jedoch all die Worte nehmen, die mir notwendig erscheinen um meine Erfahrungen zum Ausdruck zu bringen, auch wenn das den Rahmen eines herkömmlichen Blogs sprengt. Meine Art Spieler Noch kurz bevor wir zum eigentlichen Thema kommen, damit ihr wisst, welche Art Spieler ich bin. Ich betrachte mich eher als Casual-Spieler. Ich nehme das Spiel nicht so ernst wie CK-Profis, auch pushe ich nicht an der Spitze Deutschlands um die meisten Trophäen. Dennoch habe ich es nach mehreren Dutzend Monaten, ja sogar schon Jahren, nach Rh11 mit einer maximal ausgebauten Verteidigung sowie angenehmen maximal aufgelevelten Helden geschafft und in die niedrige Legendenliga geschafft. Ich betrachte mich als sehr lootorientiert. Früher in meinen Anfängen war ich ein typischer Farmer. Barch nach Barch Unmengen an Ressourcen scheffelnd und kaum Kriege führend, habe ich eher wenig teure Armeen eingesetzt. Dies kam erst mit dem Rh11-Update, als ich Probleme beim Farmen hatte und zu einem Raider wurde. Fortan griff ich also mit starken Armeen am um jeden Tropfen Elixier und jede Goldmünze aus den Lagern meiner Opfer zu quetschen. Oft stelle ich mich doof an und kehrte mit leeren Händen nach Hause, meistens jedoch hat sich das wirklich gelohnt. Vor kurzem erreichte ich wie oben erwähnt den Zustand, mit Loot kaum noch was im Heimatdorf anfangen zu können weil ich quasi ein halbgemaxxter 11er bin. Das Labor braucht viel Zeit und wenig Ressourcen, ich machte also eigentlich nur noch Mauern. Mein Hunger nach Loot ließ nach, ich war nicht mehr der, der ich mal war. Was kann ich neben farmen, bzw. raiden denn sonst tun? Pushen? Nein, die Lupe ist ein K.O.-Kriterium. Ich möchte spielen, nicht warten. Inzwischen kommt man recht angenehm - zumindest mit meinem Ausbaugrad - in den unteren Bereich der Legendenliga, aber wirklich oben mitkämpfen? Nein, das möchte ich nicht. Daneben gibt es nur die Kriege. Ist das was für mich? Auch nicht wirklich. Mein Können ist begrenzt, doch ich bin ein sehr selbstkritischer Yoshi, den die Frustration unzureichender Angriffe zu sehr mitnimmt um Kriege wirklich in einem Ausmaß genießen zu können wie andere es tun. Ich habe immer mehr meinen Sinn in CoC verloren, könnte man sagen. Als das Update immer näher rückte, die Leute hektischer wurden, der Hype fast jeden ergriff, zeigte ich mich unbeeindruckt und von der mangelnden Kommunikation seitens Supercell eher genervt, doch insgeheim hoffte ich, dass das Update eine Alternative zu den beiden "großen" Spielmodi "Pushen" und "Clankrieg" des bisherigen CoCs bieten wird. Ob es das getan hat? Dazu im Folgenden mehr. Das Update 300px|thumb|left|link=|Das Update beinhaltet ein neues Dorf. Ich bin also ein fast gemaxxter, lootorientierter 11er, der sich einen neuen Spielmodus und Spielsinn erhoffte. Was das Update nun brachte, wisst ihr sicher genauso gut wie ich: Ein zweites Dorf wurde freigeschaltet: Das Bauarbeiterdorf. Diese Basis beginnt quasi von Neuem, bietet einige altbekannte Gebäude wie die Kanone und einige neue wie der Zerschmetterer. Die meisten Truppen sind bekannte Gesichter, die eine Fähigkeit erhalten haben. Das Spielprinzip ist das gleiche: Man setzt Truppen, die zu den erstbesten Zielgebäuden laufen, um sie zu zerstören. Die Art, wie die Kämpfe erzeugt werden ist jedoch anders: Man greift nicht soviel an wie man kann oder will bevor man verteidigt, sondern sucht nach einem Gegner und bietet sein Dorf dabei dem Angegriffenen ebenfalls zum Angreifen. Sieger ist der, der mehr Zerstörung erreicht. Sterne vor Prozenten. Unabhängig vom Ausbau. Neu ist auch, dass man dabei keinen Loot verliert, bei einem Sieg eine festdefinierte Ressourcenmenge in Abhängigkeit von den eigenen Pokalen vor dem siegreichen Angriff bekommt und nach 3 Angriffen pro Tag bereits keinen Loot mehr bekommt - sofern man nicht gemmt. Meine Eindrücke Entkoppeltes Dorf wirk wie ein Neuanfang Versuskämpfe im 1 vs. 1 mit begrenztem Loot sind ein neues System, allerdings fühlt sich das weniger wie eine Erweiterung sondern mehr als eine Art Neuanfang an. Das Dorf scheint nämlich völlig unabhängig vom Heimatdorf zu sein. Ob man ein Rh11er oder Rh5er ist, macht keinen Unterschied. Die Pokale des eigenen Dorfes machen keinen Unterschied. Clankriege haben ebenso keinen Einfluss. Selbst der Clan hat wenig mitzureden, es gibt ja keine Clanburg. Umgekehrt hat das Bauarbeiterdorf nur die Möglichkeit, für das Heimatdorf ein Upgrade für eine Kanone zur Doppelkanone freizuschalten. Weitere, wie beim Bogenschützenturm oder dem Minenwerfer, sind zwar in Planung, aber noch nicht vorhanden. Ich würde sagen, auch für das Heimatdorf ist das Bauarbeiterdorf erst noch egal. Das bewirkt, dass die beiden Dörfer auf mich sehr entkoppelt wirken. 300px|thumb|right|link=|Riesen vor, schützt die Bogis. Das kennen wir doch schon. Ein Dejavu? Einerseits ist es gut, dass das Spielprinzip nicht völlig ausgetauscht wurde, durch das gleiche Gameplay im Kampf und die bekannten Gesichter ist der Bezug zum vorigen CoC klar erkennbar. Das Spiel ist nicht ganz ein Boom Beach, das noch etwas stärker anders ist als CoC. Dennoch ist auch das genau der Grund dafür, weshalb es eher wie ein Neuanfang wirkt: Man macht irgendwie wieder das gleiche wie damals, als man mit CoC angefangen hat. Es fühlt sich an, als würde man ein Zweitdorf machen. In dieser Hinsicht hätte man das neue Dorf auch als "Clash of Clans 2" als Nachfolger zu Clash of Clans veröffentlichen können. Die meisten Clasher hätten sich aber gefragt, ob sie wirklich nochmal ein Clash of Clans von vorne anfangen wollen. Fazit: Durch den geringen, fast nicht vorhanden Einfluss der Dörfer aufeinander wirkt es mehr wie ein Neuanfang als eine inhaltliche Erweiterung Ist das neue Kampfsystem eine Alternative zur Lupe? Bevor das Update kam, wurde viel über die Lupe geredet. Die Lupe steht für die langen Suchzeiten in den obersten Pokalschichten, die dadurch zustande kommen, dass die Leute mehr angreifen als verteidigen (wollen) und dadurch angreifbare Dörfer fehlen. In einem Versuskampf, wie wir das zum Update sehen, ist dieses Problem nicht vorhanden: Jeder Angreifer ist gleichzeitig ein Verteidiger, das Angebot und die Nachfrage ist exakt gleich. Scheinbar hat man sich bei Supercell nicht getraut, diese Lösung auf die Legendenliga anzuwenden. Dadurch ist das Problem der Lupe nicht gelöst. Man könnte zwar zum Schluss kommen, dass die Leute, die die Lupe nicht mögen stattdessen einfach die Versuskämpfe machen sollen. An sich ist das eine gute Schlussfolgerung und Option, jedoch haben die Rh11 ihr Dorf meist mit viel Schweiß und Blut aufgebaut. Sie müssten, um der Lupe zu entgehen, ihren Bemühungen des Hauptdorfs aufgeben und diese von Neuem in das Bauarbeiterdorf stecken. Aus meiner Sicht ist das Problem damit nicht gelöst, sondern nur umgangen. Oder aber man betrachtet das Problem als gelöst, jedoch auf Kosten all derjenigen, die sich in ihrem Heimatdorf bemüht haben. Immerhin gibt es einige andere Vorteile des Bauarbeiterdorfes: Man muss kaum für Truppen warten und kann dadurch mehrere Kämpfe hintereinander machen. Man wartet hier also nicht nur nicht auf die Lupe, sondern auch nicht auf die Truppen. Das macht das Kampfgefühl flüssiger. Fazit: Das Kampfsystem ist also eine Alternative zur Lupe, nicht nur wegen den 1 vs 1-Kämpfen sondern auch begünstigt durch die Möglichkeit, hintereinander schnell anzugreifen.. Das Problem der Lupe selbst ist aber nach wie vor vorhanden, besonders für diejenigen, die ihr harten erkämpftes Heimatdorf zum Pushen für Legendentrophäen verwenden wollen. Das Lootlimit - Sinnvolle Zeitbegrenzung oder Abzocke? Jeder, der sich voller Freuden in das Update stürzte und mehr oder weniger aktiv alle Neuerungen ausprobierte wird schnell darauf gestoßen sein, dass man nach 3 siegreichen Kämpfen pro Tag keinen Loot mehr aus Kämpfen bekommt. Die Sammler helfen zwar mit, ihr Anteil ist aber eher gering, das Haupteinkommen sind die täglichen Siegboni. Loot ist hier die Hauptbegrenzung beim Fortschritt. Der Bauarbeiter hat länger mal nichts zu tun, auch wenn die Ausbauzeiten ebenfalls ein begrenzender Faktor sind. Das Lootlimit bewirkt trotzdem, dass ich als typisch lootorientierter Spieler hier erstmalig stark auf die Pokale achte. Pokale = Loot. Ich mag loot, daher versuche ich auch nach Erreichen des Lootbonus möglichst stark in den Pokalen aufzusteigen. Da zurzeit Unmengen an Spielern versuchen sich aufeinander aufbauenden in Ligen einzufinden, empfehle ich jedem, zu überlegen, auch nach dem Lootbonus noch eine kleine Weile zu spielen. Wer das macht, kann sich auf einer Pokalregion einfinden wo er am nächsten Tag das Doppelte oder gar Dreifache Einkommen generieren kann. Dieses Einkommen am Tag ist schnell mit 3 Kämpfen schnell eingesammelt. Das Lootlimit verhindert, dass die Leute schnell abheben und unendliche viele Ressourcen sammeln, was man als sinnvoll betrachten könnte. Jedoch sind die Ausbauzeiten der Gebäude - wie im Heimatdorf - trotzdem noch da, sodass man nicht automatisch vielen Kämpfen gleich maximiert ist. Warum also erhält man absolut keinen Loot nach dem Siegbonus? Das bedeutet, farmen wie im Heimatdorf ist nichtexistent. Wer mehr Loot will, sollte für den nächsten Tag mehr Pokale erwerben. Ist der Bonus eingeholt, kann man ihn Mithilfe von Gems wieder freispielen. Der Knopf dafür blinkt sogar. Da fehlt eigentlich nur noch der "Klick mich!"-Text. Man merkt schnell, wie Supercell genau an dieser Stelle versucht Geld zu verdienen. Mir ist bewusst, dass Unternehmen sich immer auf die Generierung von Umsätzen fokussieren, aber mich als Spieler nervt es, wenn die Aufforderung dazu fast schon ständig unter der Nase gerieben wird. Gems einzusätzen will ich aber nicht. Wieso? Weil ich noch kein Ziel in diesem Dorf sehe. Ich habe schon ein fast fertiges Rh11-Dorf, und für Kriege oder zu Pushen ist das Bauarbeiterdorf noch wenig hilfreich. 300px|thumb|left|link=|Ist es wirklich notwenidg, ein gemmbares Lootlimit einzuführen? Wer Gems hat, verschafft sich trotzdem einen Vorteil, weil er schneller ist und der Lootbonus dadurch mit Aktivität alleine nicht ausgeglichen werden kann. Dies ist ein typisches pay2win-Element, das im normalen Heimatdorf so noch nicht präsent war. Im Heimatdorf konnte man mit genügend Aktivität den Einsatz von Gems ausgleichen und umgekehrt. Hier ist der Einsatz von Gems bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem Nichtgemmer mit ihrem Ausbau maximiert sein werden, unangefochten. Man könnte das Gemmen des Lootlimits als den zeitbegrenzenden Faktor sehen, der im Heimatdorf über die Bauarbeiterzeiten definiert ist. Auch da kann man gemmen und weiterkommen, auch wenn die Aktivität kein Ausgleich mehr ist. Dann frage ich mich aber, wieso das Lootlimit zusätzlich zu den Ausbauzeiten eingeführt wurden. Oben schrieb ich zwar, dass das nicht der Hauptbegrenzende Faktor ist, aber er ist trotzdem da. Man muss trotzdem warten, wenn man den Loot für mehrere Sachen zusammengetragen hat. Ist das wirklich notwendig? Wenn man schon das Lootlimit einführt, um die Aktivität zu begrenzen, dann halte ich es für angemessen, die Ausbauzeiten komplett aus dem Bauarbeiterdorf zu entfernen oder wenigstens auf wenige Sekunden für die Animation zu begrenzen. Fazit: Das Lootlimit behindert den Fortschritt. Er motiviert mich aber sehr, in den Pokalen aufzusteigen. Dennoch empfinde ich die starke Möglichkeit, sich mit Gems einen Vorteil zu verschaffen, als die Einführung des pay2win-Prinzips in Clash of Clans. Der Wert einer guten Verteidigung Im normalen Clash of Clans greift ein aktiver Spieler viel mehr als er verteidigt. "Der Angriff ist wichtiger als die Defensive" ist ein Prinzip, dass sogar in den Clankriegen Verwendung findet und damit überall präsent ist. Hier im Bauarbeiterdorf muss man mit jedem Angriff auch verteidigen, wodurch die Defensive einen enormen Bedeutungsschub erlangt. An sich finde ich es gut, dass die Defensive wichtiger wird. Der Dorfausbau hat dadurch einen größeren Sinn. Die Bedeutung der Defensive wirkt sich auch anders auf die Betrachtung der Kämpfe aus. Da es nicht mehr nur ums Angreifen geht, wenn man Loot haben will, betrachte ich erheblich öfter, wie der Gegner erfolgreich war, und versuche mich dem anzupassen. Es spielt sich in dieser Hinsicht anders als die Kämpfe im Heimatdorf, was ich durchaus als Bereicherung interpretiere. Rushen im Extremfall ist sogar limitiert: Man muss alle Gebäude vor dem Aufstieg der Meisterhütte bauen. Doch auch ohne diese Funktion wäre der Verzicht auf Verteidigungen nicht gut, da man ansonsten mit jeder Verteidigung 3* abgeben würde und ein Sieg somit nicht möglich wäre. Bei Gleichstand gibt es nämlich keinen Loot. 300px|thumb|right|link=|Der Angreifer verlor, weil seine Riesen vom Zerschmetterer angelockt wurden. Eine gute Verteidigung bringt Sieg und Loot! Neben Rusher sollte man aber auch das Maxxer-Prinzip überdenken: Hier gibt es kein Beutemalus, keine Clankriege auf deren Matchmaking man Rücksicht nehmen müsste. Die Verteidigung steht beim Ausbau im Vordergrund während der Loot begrenzt ist. Man sollte sich daher ganz genau überlegen, was man mit seinem Loot machen möchte. Die Stärke der Verteidigungen steigt zwischen 10% und 15% mit einem Upgrade. Die Doppelkanone wird beispielsweise mit 50 Schaden pro Schuss gebaut, erhält auf Level 2 5 Schaden pro Sekunde dazu. Das kostet 50k Gold. Man muss abwägen, ob einem der Bau anderer Verteidigungen vielleicht eher was bringt. Ist das Geld nicht im Ausbau der Rathausstufe besser abgelegt? Die Gebäude, die man nachher kaufen könnte, steigen mit 100% ihrer Stärke ein und nicht mit zusätzlichen 10%. Oder lohnt es sich wirklich, jede Mauerreihe für 10k aufzuwerten, bevor man aufsteigt? Manche Mauern sind nichteinmal dazu da, zerstört zu werden, wenn sie nicht an andere Mauern angeschlossen sind. Wichtig ist auch, zu wissen, was man am Tag bekommt um sich die Möglichkeiten aufzuzählen, die der Tag bietet. Wenn man 200k am Tag erhält, sollte man diese 200k möglichst sinnvoll verteilen, um die tatsächliche Stärke des Dorfes bei einer Verteidigung zu erhöhen. Fazit: Die Verteidigung hat enorm an Wert gewonnen. Gewonnene Kämpfe werden nun viel mehr mit einer guten Verteidigung in Verbindung gebracht. Vom Prinzip des Rushens oder Maxxens aus dem Heimatdorf sollte man sich verabschieden, denn der Loot ist begrenzt. Meine Meinung Hier fasse ich mal meine Meinung zusammen. Ich begrüße einige Ideen, die das Bauarbeiterdorf umsetzt. Dazu zählen die Versuskämpfe, die eine Alternative zur Lupe darstellen können. Kämpfe werden durch die stärkere Bedeutung der Verteidigung anders betrachtet. Man geht anders vor als bei Kämpfen im Heimatdorf. Dennoch ist das Dorf aus meiner Sicht zu entkoppelt, es fühlt sich mehr als Neuanfang an und das ist eigentlich nicht sinnvoll, da es ja zum Spiel Clash of Clans dazugehören sollte. Hier erwarte ich also mehr "Sinn" oder Einbeziehung im Bauarbeiterdorf bei künftigen Updates. Für mich als 11er ist es vor allem Schade, dass ich nicht meinen Dorfausbau des Heimatdorfes innerhalb des Updates verwenden kann. Es ist mehr wie ein neues Spiel, wodurch ich kaum Verbesserungspotenzial des Spiels um das Heimatdorfs herum sehe. Kriege und Pushen sind für mich immernoch nichts. Die Probleme, die regelmäßig am Spiel kritisiert werden, bestehen weiterhin. Mein 11er kann immernoch nichts machen, und in dieser Hinsicht bin ich vom Update enttäuscht. Was mache ich nun mit meinem Rh11er-Heimatdorf? Dazu finde ich es schade, dass ein pay2win-Eindruck entsteht. Das ist etwas, was ich als eine nicht willkommene Entwicklung bezeichnen würde. Fazit: Das Bauarbeiterdorf ist also für mich ein Nebenspiel mit einigen netten Konzepten. Es bereichert mein Spiel, indem es über die Kämpfe Abwechslung bringt. Ansonsten bestehen aber alle Kritikpunkte am Spiel weiterhin. Genauso wie, dass ich mir weiterhin überlegen muss, was ich mit meinem Rh11er machen werde. Meine tabellarische Zusammenfassung zum Update Ich bedanke mich für eure Aufmerksamkeit :) Was ist eure Meinung zum Update? Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag